


科尼利亚街

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	科尼利亚街

“我在柯尼利亚街租了一间房子。”  
李知勋觉得自己大概是喝醉了，不然怎么会说出这种话。首尔怎么会有一条叫柯尼利亚的街，就算是才来首尔没几天的权顺荣也听得出来。但权顺荣也没有戳穿他，只是笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，虽然他没有一直看着权顺荣但他怀疑权顺荣在看他的时候就没有不笑的。  
别问为什么他知道，问就是喝醉了。

到他说出那句话为止李知勋认识权顺荣的时间合计一周多两个小时。  
权顺荣是在一周前的晚上八点飞机到首尔，李知勋被好弟弟李灿威逼利诱着拖来接人。李知勋坐在车里玩手机，没想通自己怎么就被李灿骗到，现在坐在驾驶座无所事事半小时。李灿说人很快就到了，叫自己在停车场里等一下。  
李知勋连了车载音响，随便拖了个音乐榜单开始播放。女歌手大概是在唱失恋情歌，说什么我再也不会踏进柯尼利亚街。李知勋想着爱情算什么烦恼，他从来没吃过这苦——当然也没经历过。中学短暂喜欢过的女孩子在他鼓起勇气告白之前就转学了，工作搞音乐也有不少男生的告白，但都被他拒绝了。  
李知勋半迷信地认为得到爱情的人是写不出爱情的，只有孤独的灵魂才懂得浪漫。  
但孤独的灵魂半夜吃夜宵也想有个人陪。同工作室的李硕珉夫胜宽就这个话题劝了他好多次“要不你专门找个对象陪你吃夜宵算了”，李知勋每次嘴上应下来左耳进右耳出，到了那个点还是一个电话打过去，渲染饥饿气氛勾起食欲，最后要节食的两个弟弟还是乖乖跟他一起外食辣年糕配炒猪肉。  
他正想着今天晚上吃什么，突然车门一开地下车库的热气灌进来，李灿跨进副驾驶座还在抱怨今天外面怎么这么热，车后座也被打开进来一个人，李知勋抬起头来在后视镜里跟新朋友视线撞了个正着。  
脸看起来很好捏。李知勋迅速躲开了视线，低下头拿起矿泉水拧开喝了一口，要不晚上还是吃年糕汤吧。“知勋哥这是顺荣哥。顺荣哥这是知勋哥。”李灿侧过身去给他们介绍，李知勋正系上安全带从旁边伸出一只手来。“你好你好，早就听过woozi制作人的大名了。”李知勋有点艰难地转过去握手，一直坐在车里开着空调导致李知勋皮肤冰凉，权顺荣可能下了飞机身上的冷气也还没散去，只比李知勋稍微暖一点点，握住稍微用了点力。“也早就听过hoshi编舞师大名。”李知勋带上工作假笑，只是嘴角上翘但眼睛没眯缝，把权顺荣笑得眯眯眼的样子尽收眼底。  
“是来首尔找李灿玩吗？”李知勋转过身去握方向盘，权顺荣还靠在驾驶座边上也不知道看什么。“是有工作在这边，刚好我有空就去接一下他。”李灿接了话头，李知勋点点头就再没说话，车里陷入尴尬的沉默。  
“顺荣哥你是几号要走？时间多的话我可以带你好好玩玩。”李灿问权顺荣，权顺荣扳着手指算了算。“大概下周日走。”“那就是待一个星期。”李灿突然转过头来，“刚好下周日晚上知勋哥在酒吧有个小型的表演要不要来看？”  
李知勋被一下转到自己身上的话头吓得猛踩了一脚刹车，听起来权顺荣头撞到他的椅子上好大的声响。“不好意思刚走神了。”他在路边停车转过去查看权顺荣的情况，权顺荣看起来晕乎乎的，一边揉着脑袋一边说好啊。  
好什么好啊不是说周日走吗。李知勋把人送到住的地方，李灿说要跟权顺荣聊聊就一起下了车，李知勋一个人开车回工作室。开车的时候李知勋还在想权顺荣刚是不是那一下被撞傻了，周日走的话除非半夜的航班，不然晚上的表演怎么都赶不上吧。要不有空还是带他去下医院吧，初来乍到就因为自己的过失撞坏了怪不好意思的。李知勋回工作室的路上打开了外卖软件，给李硕珉夫胜宽发了消息就点了三份年糕汤。  
今天他李知勋就是要吃年糕汤。

后来他去舞蹈室找李灿，权顺荣有时候也在，穿一件短袖袖子挽上去变成无袖，露出白嫩的胳膊来，头发被汗打湿了他一只手把头发梳到后面去。短袖上印了只老虎，听李灿说他有时候自称是老虎的视线，但他始终不觉得权顺荣像老虎。  
李知勋觉得他像老鼠，那种可爱的，圆圆的，会团成一团的仓鼠。他去找李灿如果是吃饭时间会给他们带点吃的，权顺荣对食物来者不拒，脸颊肉本来就鼓鼓，吃东西的时候更像仓鼠把食物藏在嗦囊里的样子，李知勋很难控制自己的视线不往那边去。  
“顺荣哥晚上要不要出去逛逛？”等他们吃完饭，李灿提出要到周边看看，“也可以看看知勋哥要表演的酒吧。”权顺荣洗了澡换了衣服，头发吹干刘海蓬松，晚上光线不佳看起来更像男子高中生。  
“你带身份证明了吗？”李知勋盯着权顺荣看，权顺荣一拍口袋。并没有带。  
虽然要进酒吧人也不是带不进去，但李知勋就是突然觉得今天不是一个去酒吧的好时间，唯物主义者李知勋第一次选择了唯心。于是李知勋提出要不去他工作室里看看，权顺荣也同意了。  
一进工作室就是开得超低的冷气，夫胜宽穿着一件薄衬衫从隔壁房间里出来，大概是手机连了音响，工作室响着蹦迪音乐，开着紫色的灯光。这和酒吧也没差多少了。李知勋腹诽着，关了音响的开关，让权顺荣在沙发上坐下，自己去冰箱里给他拿了瓶冰可乐。  
虽然他跟权顺荣认识才没几天，但两个人在音乐方面还蛮聊得来，虽然主要的方向不同，但两人还是从晚上八点聊到凌晨两点，期间还吃了一顿夜宵。但权顺荣不太能吃辣，李知勋看着权顺荣因为一份辣炒猪肉变成香肠嘴，笑得差点从椅子上摔下去。  
“哥今天是找到夜宵伙伴了吗？”夫胜宽从工作室离开没多久就给李知勋发消息，李知勋看着文字都能想到他八卦的表情，李硕珉要是跟他在一起现在两个人肯定眼睛放光盯着手机屏幕，不管他说是还是不是都会露出意味深长的笑容。彼时才刚刚在软件上下了单，外卖都还在路上，李知勋盯着对话框看了好一会儿，抬起头看了看在工作室里走来走去的权顺荣，权顺荣正玩他的电子琴，一只手调着上面的音效区，另一只手在琴键上跳来跳去，一听就不是专业的，但李知勋意外地觉得还行。  
夜宵伙伴也行吧。李知勋想，就算只吃一顿那也能算夜宵伙伴吧？  
等两人吃完身体电量全部耗尽昏昏欲睡，李知勋看了眼时间也不早了，提出权顺荣要不先在他这儿留宿，睡完再回去。他从楼上的搬出备用的被褥铺在沙发上，权顺荣已经困得眼睛都睁不开，在他铺好的一瞬间倒头就睡，脸埋进被子里，身体缩成一团。  
李知勋站在旁边看了一会儿，突然鬼迷心窍似的问了一句：“你周日会不会来看表演？”  
权顺荣嗯了一声，李知勋不知道那已经是梦呓还是真的答应会去，但他的大脑也已经困到转不动没法思考这个嗯可能的千百种含义，只是自己也嗯了一声，不知道在回应什么，就去睡觉了。  
周日早上晴空万里，热得李知勋半步不想踏出工作室的门，但过了中午天就噌噌噌地阴下来，乌云来得太快都来不及和白云融为一体，没一会儿天空就被压满只剩了一个角留出点光亮。虽然只是个小表演，李知勋还是早早地去了酒吧试器材彩排，他看着天色变暗刮风再到下暴雨，雨大得外面像是起了一层雾，隔了点距离的东西都看不清，好几个来迟的乐队成员全身淋得湿透。  
权顺荣会来吗？李知勋知道一般的承诺都是社会人之间的客套话，他不知道权顺荣的航班，但他猜可能这时候已经起飞了，赶在暴雨之前，从天空的那一个角里飞出去，离开首尔，回到他原来的城市去。就像中学的时候喜欢却来不及告白的女生一样，他们只是在李知勋的生命里短暂地出现了一下就匆匆离开了。  
到了表演时间李知勋调整好状态就上台了，本来就是给朋友帮忙而且又是坐在最后面的架子鼓，就只是喷了点发胶固定头发，太长的刘海几乎要盖住眼睛，但李知勋也只管低头打鼓看不见台下观众。  
一曲终了，李知勋拿起一旁的水杯喝水，抬起头来就看到后面有个人把手放在面前拢成喇叭的模样大喊他的名字，他差点没一口水喷出来。其他观众也不知道他喊得是谁，只是在那样热烈的气氛下跟着他一起喊李知勋的名字。李知勋努力眯起眼来透过追光灯去看那个喊他名字的人，那人倒自动跟着人潮挤到前面来站在舞台下。  
是权顺荣。穿了件宽松衬衫，前面塞进紧身牛仔裤里，头发梳上去露出额头，不知道是不是做什么演出回来，还带了点妆，眼睛亮得李知勋一下就能在人群里看到他。  
表演结束李知勋冲下台去，权顺荣以为他要来拥抱，张开手抱了个满怀。李知勋轻松把他的手背到后面去，抓着他像警察抓犯罪分子。“你怎么回来了？”说话也像警察逼问犯罪分子。“知勋啊手好疼。”权顺荣听起来委屈巴巴的，李知勋放了手让他转过来，权顺荣面对他又笑嘻嘻的，“下午下大雨了呀，航班延迟了，我就直接退票回来了。”  
酒吧好热，李知勋看权顺荣衬衫开得前胸都要露出来，他一把抓住权顺荣的衣领把他拉过来。“想不想出去逛逛！”他几乎是用吼的，忠实观众李硕珉兴致上来了拿着麦克风喊得整个酒吧的音响都被他带着震，震得李知勋心脏怦怦跳。“好啊！”权顺荣也吼着回他，“去哪里逛！”“出去再说！”  
他抓着权顺荣的手臂出了酒吧，刚下过大雨的天气比平常要凉快，权顺荣自动走到副驾驶座打开车门，李知勋跨进驾驶座启动车辆。  
“去看星星吗？”  
但是首尔哪里看得到星星啊，就算刚下过雨天气放晴，夜空中只是没有云而已干干净净，偶尔点缀着几颗星星但你要是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着又看不到了。李知勋把车窗全部打开，一路开上环山公路，他还开了车载音响，把音乐放得好大声，好像声音稍微轻一点就会暴露他心跳如擂鼓的事实。  
确实是没有拥有过爱情的人才知道怎么描写爱情。李知勋现在什么都说不出来了，两个人跟偶像剧男女主角似的在山顶停了车打开天窗，山上的星星看起来多点，权顺荣被吸引了，抬起头仰起的下巴和喉结线条让他有伸手触碰的冲动。  
“我在柯尼利亚街租了一间房子。”  
权顺荣转过头来看的，笑得看不见眼睛：“所以要邀请我一起住吗？”李知勋又吞吞吐吐起来，他难得有话说不清的时候。“不、不是的。我不是要跟你合租的意思。”  
权顺荣的脸看起来也好红，他该不会也喝酒了吧。李知勋这才想到，刚才到底是怎么开上来的？下山的时候会碰到警察吗？两个好像没喝酒但看起来比喝了酒还醉的人能把车开下山吗，山路酒驾不要甩出去坠崖都谢天谢地。  
他觉得自己头晕晕的，晕得怀疑自己出现了幻听。“我可以吻你吗？”  
李知勋想自己大概确实是断片了，不然怎么会连自己了说什么话都不记得，就记得权顺荣柔软的嘴唇和带点甜味的触感。  
什么啊喝的是果汁吧。权顺荣眼睛闭得死紧，手也不搂着他的脖子，李知勋气得从驾驶座上跨过去坐在了他身上。权顺荣被他的动作吓了一跳，眼睛睁到最大却被李知勋伸手盖住。  
“不准看。”  
“接吻要专心没人教过吗？”


End file.
